The UCSF-GIVI CFAR Administrative Core develops and coordinates all leadership functions of the Center and advances its mission of promoting multidisciplinary translational HIV research. The Core creates a true community of silence by convening meetings and stimulating scientific interchange among all members, by seeking input from its broad membership representing diverse scientific disciplines located at many different locations within the extended UCSF HIV research community. The Administrative Core supports an inclusive Center where members' voices are heard through their participation on the Internal Advisory Board, the CFAR Scientific Council, or the CSCs Diversity and Industry Relations Committees. CFAR benefits from an annual review of its activities by the External Advisory Board. The Administrative Core manages all functions of the CFAR scientific cores (Clinical and Population Sciences, Virology, Immunology, Specimen Banking, and Pharmacology) through the Core Management Committee where data on services provided, members served and financial status are routinely monitored. The Core maintains a focus on cutting edge HIV science by conducting quarterly offsite strategic meetings receiving broad member input on emerging research priorities, new investigators and opportunities for targeted investment. The Core organizes frequent seminars and propels research in especially compelling topic areas through its annual scientific symposium. The Core also leads the engagement between CFAR and the communities it serves including those within the University and individuals in the Bay Area infected with or affected by the HIV epidemic. To this end, the Core has created a close relationship with Project Inform, the Forum for Collaborative HIV Research and the UCSF Science and Health Education Partnership. Within UCSF, CFAR has collaborated closely with key research organizations including the AIDS Research Institute, the Center for AIDS Prevention Sciences, the Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute and Global Health Sciences to further CFAR leadership and to leverage its resources with other organizations, all aimed at enhancing the Center's mission. CFAR also reaches out to its sister CFARs exemplified by its organization of the first Sub- Saharan Africa CFAR Conference involving 17 different CFARs. In all of its operations, CFAR carefully monitors the outcomes of its programs and cores and executes tight fiscal control over its resources. The Administrative Core is also responsible for ensuring that CFAR programs are responsive to the OAR's strategic plan, the President's National AIDS strategy, as well as various NIH HIV-related programs.